


A Kindred, Like Me

by kikitales



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Historical, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitales/pseuds/kikitales
Summary: After the death of his father, Gilbert Blythe leaves Avonlea to see the world. He has been gone a year, and when Anne Shirley-Cuthbert thinks she will most likely never see him again, he comes crashing back into her world...and into her heart.





	1. Another Winter

Gilbert Blythe had been gone for almost a year now.  


Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was at the top of her class, much to Billy Andrews’ irritation. Gilbert had always been Anne’s rival, in both the classroom and the playground. Winning the class’ advanced spelling contest did not have the same thrill or satisfaction as it once did. Nor did the feeling of seeing Gilbert’s face at school, and deep down Anne missed his stares that fell a little too long and the small affirmations he’d offer when she beat him at long division. After the tragedy of his father’s passing, he left for the city to work on the docks. Anne had once hoped that the labour would help distract him from the loss of his father, and in turn allow time to heal his orphaned heart. Gilbert had said, on the last day they saw each other, that if he were to return to Avonlea, he would want it to be his choice and not an obligation. He spoke of dreams to travel the world, and that had almost burst Anne’s heart with prosperity and wonder.  


Oh, to see the glory of this beautiful earth, of the cliffs and caves awaiting one’s discovery! Of course, just being at Green Gables was perfect within itself, for she had never imagined she would see anything more wonderful when she lived at the asylum.  


The idea of Gilbert’s adventures also troubled her. She was just beginning to see him as a kindred spirit, even more so now that they were both parentless. It was a lonely burden to bear, and Anne did not wish it upon even her greatest enemy.  


‘Come home someday,’ Anne had said to the boy with a familiar sadness in his deep brown eyes. They had shared a silent conversation within their stares, of comfort and hopefulness and of an indefinite farewell. Never before had Anne spoken so little with her voice and so much with her eyes. And never had she looked into Gilbert Blythe’s as long as he had always looked into hers.  


Most of her classmates had forgotten the gaping absence that Gilbert had left, but Anne would sometimes catch herself staring at the seat he once occupied before looking bashfully away.  


Of course, Ruby Gillis had not forgotten the love of her young life. On days when the girl fell into depths of sorrow she would talk of nothing but Gilbert Blythe and the gaping hole he had left in her heart. Josie Pye would console her each time and proclaim promises that he would return, as handsome and chivalrous as ever, back into Ruby’s arms like he had not spent a day not thinking of her either. Anne would sit pensively on the edge of their conversations, wishing that her imagination would whisk her off into a more pleasant daydream than the one that was painted for her by Josie Pye.  


It was winter again. Christmas was only weeks away, and it almost marked the one year anniversary of Gilbert Blythe’s parting from Avonlea. The girls were making wreaths during lunchbreak, in between giggling and sharing the contents of their lunch with one another. Anne had no desire to eat, not with the snow being ever so luscious to look at through the frosted window. It coated the landscape in the most beautiful white powder, so irresistibly delicious to the eye. Diana often complained about walking to and from school in the thick, inconvenient climate, but Anne couldn’t think of a more splendid activity! Anne would greet each snowflake that fell on her cheeks and imagine herself as a Snow Queen greeting her beloved subjects. Her cheeks and nose would be so rosy upon returning to Green Gables that Marilla would tsk and warn her that if she didn’t protect her nose with a scarf it might just fall off her little face!  


Oh how Anne loved winter, but something about it was bothering her, something she could not pinpoint.  


‘What are you thinking of, Anne?’ Diana said, breaking Anne’s reverie. Diana could see in the girl’s big eyes that she was somewhere far away, and was curious to know what musing had captured her friend this time.  


‘Oh, Diana. How can the snow be so wonderful and so grim at the same time? I ever so yearn for it when the season arrives, but I can’t help feeling a sense of total despair at its return this year. I just don’t understand it!’  


‘I can understand, Anne,’ Ruby said, her voice distant. ‘This is the first winter since Gilbert left.’  


The other girls sighed sympathetically, but the statement only made Anne’s brow furrow. She had not meant that at all, nor had such a thought! But almost like cogs falling into place, something clicked inside Anne. There was no denying that the last time it was winter Anne had said goodbye to Gilbert. Oh, it definitely didn’t feel like a good bye. But could a notion as trivial as Gilbert Blythe’s absence be the reason she felt so indifferent about the season?  


‘For you maybe, sweet Ruby. I can’t imagine I’d share that conclusion,’ Anne said.  


‘Well of course not, Anne,’ sniggered Josie, her arm still around a sulking Ruby. ‘No need to cry, Ruby. Let us pray that a gift as lovely as Gilbert Blythe returning to Avonlea is given to you this Christmas.’  


The girls resumed their wreath making and Anne went back to gazing longingly out the window. Although now a new thought sat at the forefront of her mind, ever so prominent and annoying. She found herself imagining Gilbert trudging over the snowy hill and down to the school, books in hand and ready to challenge her to a spelling match. There hadn’t been another student in school that could beat Anne in her subjects, and the idea of having a familiar opponent again left a small smile on the young girl’s lips. But as Ruby had said, it had been a year since he had been gone, and Anne doubted he had any reason to return to spectacularly plain Avonlea after seeing the wonders of the world!  


Another week went by and Anne did not spare another thought about Gilbert Blythe. Christmas was on the horizon, and although she did not expect any gifts this year (maybe from Matthew, but Marilla would scold him), she listened yearningly to Diana speak of the wishes and wants she had for herself. Anne envied Diana for her beautiful gowns and her parents’ riches. Of course Anne imagined that if she were ever to be flourished in so many beautiful things it might turn her sour, but it did not completely suppress her wanting for them anyway.  


The wreaths that the girls had made hung across the beams of the classroom, adding much needed colour and vibrancy to the lifeless shade of grey on its walls. 

Mr Phillips was scrawling mathematic equations on the chalkboard, the sound of the chalk as scathing and unforgiving as his own voice. Anne, as well as rest of the class, copied down his notes on their individual slates. As much as Anne wanted to focus on the lesson, the prospect of the weekend made her restless in her seat. Diana was hosting a baking day where Anne, Josie and Ruby would be making a delicious fruit pie for the winter picnic. Any weekend that involved spending a whole day with her bosom friend surrounded by scrumptious smells and the warmth of a masonry oven was enough to truly distract Anne from her studies.  


‘Shirley-Cuthbert, silence those tapping feet or get out of my classroom,’ Mr Phillips snapped, cutting through Anne’s excitement like a butcher knife. A few of her classmates snickered, but she was used to it by then. She was much stronger in heart now than when she first arrived in Avonlea. It was also a great satisfaction to be the top in her class, and that intimidated many of her classmates. Less and less people commented on her red hair, and saved their twittering for whenever 

Anne knocked over something or inadvertently embarrassed Mr Phillips during his teaching.  


Oh boy, if only she could actually leave the class early without getting punished! She would dance around Green Gable’s kitchen until she tired, or until Marilla demanded her to stop her nonsense. Whichever came first.  


‘Oh Diana, my feet have a mind of their own,’ Anne whispered to her friend. ‘How can I possibly sit still when tomorrow is such a momentous day in baking history?’  


‘I know exactly how you feel, Anne,’ Diana whispered back. ‘It is going to be the greatest pie in all of Prince Edward Island!’  


‘I can imagine it now: a long banquette table covered in a white cloth, adorned with lacy frills and tiny snowflakes. The hosts have specifically asked us to place our beautiful pie front and centre. Oh, how we are admired—’  


‘Shirley-Cuthbert, be quiet! I will not ask you again,’ warned Mr Phillips.  


Anne held her tongue…only just. She let her mind do all the talking, her head full of animated chatter.  


The lesson finally came to its end, and Anne could not stop the wild thoughts that had been suppressed for the last hours of the schooling day. Diana listened with as much enthusiasm, but definitely responded in fewer words than her friend.  


‘The day is not over still,’ said Anne. ‘I don’t have a clue how I’ll manage my chores when I arrive home. Hell, my mind is already in tomorrow and I can’t possibly give my attention to today! How it dulls in comparison.’  
Anne parted ways with Diana and skipped over the snowy terrain towards frost coated Green Gables.  
Marilla could tell almost immediately upon Anne entering the kitchen that the young girl was in a whimsical world. It frustrated her to no end when she expected 

Anne’s full attention on her household chores. Marilla wouldn’t see any adequate work being done if Anne were any less than completely grounded in this reality. 

When she lectured Anne on her behaviour, Anne simply said, ‘Is there anything more splendid than baking with your friends?’  


‘Now Anne, I know you’re excited about this baking day of yours, but so are the dishes in the sink awaiting to be cleaned,’ Marilla said.  


‘How could you possibly compare such activities as washing dishes to baking? I hardly believe that you of all people believe that, Marilla. You love to bake.’  


Matthew made a quiet, amused grunting noise from his seat at the kitchen table, which was met with daggers from Marilla.  


‘Oh, Marilla, I can’t thank you enough for teaching me such a useful and rewarding skill!’ said Anne. ‘And Matthew, I do wish you would teach me one of your finest skills!’  


‘Well, now,’ Matthew said, ‘there mightn’t be anythin’ I could teach you that’d be as exciting as baking.’  


‘I refuse to believe such thoughts!’ Anne said. ‘You are as much an inspiration to me as Marilla is, Matthew.’  


‘Well, now, that’s kind of you to say. I might be able to think of something,’ Matthew supposed.  


Marilla only tutted and said, ‘You’ll do best not to stress out Matthew, Anne. You know his heart isn’t as fit as it used to be. By the Lord, don’t work him into his grave. Now please, if you hurry along with your chores, tomorrow will surely arrive faster.’  


And so Anne did as she was told, and the hours before bed went rather fast, and Marilla was content with the level of work she produced, despite having to remind her to place the cutlery back in order and to take the kettle off the boil.  


When it was time for bed, Anne said her prayers and as usual she thanked God for bringing her to Green Gables, for Marilla and Matthew, for her dearest friend Diana and for the ever so splendid day that was to come. And as usual it always took her a long while to fall asleep when something truly exciting was to be anticipated when she awoke.  


Anne was awake by dawn, too excited to sleep another second. Marilla had buttered toast on the table, which Anne only took a few bites of before excusing herself.  


‘Is that really all you can eat?’ Marilla said.  


‘I’m sorry, Marilla, I don’t want to waste another minute that could be spent baking. I’ll see you this afternoon!’ Anne said, collecting her bag and making for the snowy journey to Diana’s house. How lucky they were that they were such close neighbours!  


Despite her eagerness to arrive, Anne made many stops along her way. She admired the bare trees covered in snowflakes resembling leaves, and walked along the edge of the frozen river that stretched from Green Gables to the Barry’s house. Anne knelt down by the side of the river and swept away the snow with her glove to reveal the icy window beneath. She then stood on the ice and watched the stream rushing under its solid surface, imagining herself as a nymph walking on water.  


The ice was not sturdy enough to even hold the weight of a thin girl like Anne, and it began to crack before she had time to step off. As fast as a blink the ice gave way and Anne fell through, meeting the harsh cold water beneath. The current pulled her down and away from hole she’d fallen through, and panic set in. Her body was numbing already and lungs began to take in water as she screamed to the dark depths of the river.  


Anne couldn’t tell if the loud pounding sound was coming from above her or from her own beating heart that was slowing with every second she was submerged. 

Suddenly, something grabbed Anne’s coat and she was yanked out of the water and onto the blinding white snow on the edge of the river. She was lying on her side as she coughed up mouthfuls of water, her lungs never being so grateful to be filled with air. When Anne regained some of her sight, she noticed the snow bedside her was peppered with bright red drops, to only be identified as blood.  


‘Is that my blood?’ she had thought, as her voice was completely lost to her.  


No, it wasn’t her blood. It was dripping from the knuckles of the person kneeling above her, and as her eyes trailed up she realised that it was someone she knew, someone she had not seen in a very long time.  


It was Gilbert Blythe.  


‘Am I dead?’ was the first thing Anne said, and she wasn’t sure she had even said it out loud at all, for surely she had died if she was seeing Gilbert Blythe above her!  


But the boy half laughed, half sighed and said, ‘You are not dead, Anne. Thank God that you are not dead.’  


The icy chill was seizing Anne’s body upon realising that she was indeed still alive. Gilbert was quick to strip his coat and scarf, wrapping it around Anne’s thin body but knowing it was not enough. Her skin was changing blue and she was shivering manically, so Gilbert hastily scooped Anne up in his arms and made way for the nearest house – the Barry’s.


	2. Gilbert's Return

The girls in Diana’s kitchen were interrupted by a loud knocking noise at the front door. Diana hurried to answer it, expecting it to be an overexcited Anne, but was met with an unexpected surprise on her doorstep.  


‘Gilbert? What are you—? Anne, you’re drenched!’ Diana exclaimed. Anne was completely soaked from head to toe, her skin as white as the snow and lips bluer than her irises. She was being carried in the arms of none other than Gilbert Blythe, and it was a lot for Diana to process.  


Firstly, Gilbert Blythe was back in Avonlea and secondly, Anne looked near to death!  


‘We need to get her by the fire, and round up as many blankets as you can find,’ Gilbert said, hurrying Anne inside.  


‘I think I can walk,’ Anne said feebly, although none of her muscles even attempted to shake from Gilbert’s hold. She was disorientated still, and Gilbert only tightened his grip.  


‘It’s okay, I’ve got you,’ he said. Despite him being wet from the river and from Anne, he hadn’t felt such warmth against him in a very long time.  


Diana led them to the kitchen and proceeded to raid the linen closet. Gilbert sat Anne down by the masonry oven, and it took a moment for the two girls in the room to realise who and what was unfolding before them. Ruby’s jaw dropped and eyes widened, like she was looking upon an actual angel from the heavens.  


‘Gilbert is back, it’s a Christmas miracle,’ Ruby whispered incredulously, fainting on the spot. Josie caught her tiny frame before she fell, and Gilbert may have come to her rescue too if it weren’t for the fact that he could not take his eyes of the shivering, saturated Anne.  


‘What happened?’ cried Diana, bringing in the blankets.  


‘She fell in the river outside your house,’ Gilbert said. ‘I was walking by to see…’ a flicker of bashfulness crossed his concerned expression, ‘…to see Anne actually. Before I saw her go through the ice.’  


Anne’s teeth were chattering fiercely. Gilbert continued to wrap her in layers of knitted wool until finally some colour was returning to her face. Her lips no longer looked frighteningly blue. It felt like the first time he had taken a proper breath since the whole ordeal, and also the first time he’d properly looked at Anne. Her fiery red hair that he had thought of often was beginning to mellow to a light auburn. The freckles had faded also, but were still prominent against her pale skin. Her fierce stature had not changed though, and despite almost having a fatal accident she held herself with strength and rigidity. A part of Gilbert resented having missed the year away from Avonlea and wondered what had transformed in Anne in his absence.  


It was adrenaline that composed Anne, mostly. Her blood worked hard to battle the cold and to protect her limbs from frostbite. Seeing Gilbert after pulling her out of the river, his hair dishevelled and knuckles bloody, had also shocked her stagnant. Anne couldn’t believe how different he looked now, kneeling before her, so profoundly worried and relieved! He did not have the face of a boy anymore. Whatever adventures he had, it had shaped him into a young man, and something swirled in the pit of Anne’s stomach.  


Ruby had come to as Gilbert and Anne drank each other in. Upon seeing Gilbert’s bloodied hand she exclaimed, ‘Gilbert, you’re bleeding! Where are your bandages, Diana?’  


Diana produced some cloth from a drawer and Ruby proceeded to sit Gilbert down in a chair and knelt before him. It would have been a surprise if Ruby had even acknowledged Anne at all; she was so invested in the return of her beau. One could see in her wide, doe eyes that all the romances Josie Pye had secured in the lovesick Ruby’s ear for the last year was manifesting before her. Gilbert Blythe, wounded knuckles and chivalrous as ever, had returned to Avonlea for her!  


Gilbert sat patiently whilst Ruby wrapped the white bandage around his hand. His eyes flickered from the girl’s handiwork and to Anne, who wasn’t looking at him but instead at the table behind him.  


‘Oh, look at the flour and sugar and bowls all arrayed,’ wept Anne. ‘It’s as wonderful as I’d imagined.’  


Diana laughed. ‘Only you would care more about baking than falling in an icy river, Anne.’  


‘That is just so brave of you for saving Anne, Gilbert!’ Ruby cooed.  


‘I’m just glad I was there in time,’ he said.  


Ruby finished bandaging Gilbert’s hand, and she held on to it a little longer than he would have liked.  


‘Have you returned for good, Gilbert?’ Diana asked.  


‘Yes. It’s about time I sort out my father’s farm come spring, among other things,’ Gilbert said, still watching Anne softly. She was beginning to look more like herself. Her smile had returned and her freckled cheeks flourished a sweet pink, and as always she was unaware of his gaze upon her.  


‘We are happy to have you back,’ Ruby said.  


‘It’s good to be back,’ said Gilbert. ‘It’s also good to see Anne is keeping out of trouble.’  


‘Hey, I’ve survived perfectly well so far without your help!’ Anne said indignantly.  


‘You must be the top of the class now too, eh?’ Gilbert smiled. He savoured the sight of Anne’s little nose turned upwards in a huff.  


‘Yes, and earned honourably, thank you.’  


‘I have no doubt.’  


He had truly missed the dynamics of their relationship and the familiarity of their repartee.  


‘Will you stay for tea?’ Ruby asked, cutting through Gilbert’s muse.  


‘I, er, guess I could,’ he said.  


Whilst Josie and Ruby attended to boiling some water, Gilbert said to Anne, ‘How are you feeling?’  


The small girl wrapped in thick layers of blankets replied, ‘I’m fine besides my sodden clothes. I doubt I’m going to dry any time soon and I fear the chilly walk back to Green Gables!’  


‘You can borrow one of my dresses!’ Diana exclaimed, excited by the idea of dressing her friend. She took Anne’s hand and led her up to her bedroom.  


Diana’s room was about the same size as the kitchen in Green Gables, maybe even bigger. The walls were the perfect shade of blue on a clear summer’s day, and there were many times that the two girls had lied on their backs staring at its walls whilst immersed in silly conversations.  


‘I know what will look just fantastic on you.’ From her wardrobe Diana pulled out a caramel-coloured satin dress, adorned with white, lacy frills and much to Anne’s delight: puffed sleeves!  


‘Oh Diana, it’s beautiful,’ Anne said in awe. ‘I of all people cannot wear something so beautiful! It would be a dishonour to it’s maker!’  


‘Don’t be stupid, Anne. I’ve worn it once and it’s exactly your colour.’  


Although Anne felt it would be too glorious on someone as plain as she, she couldn’t deny the want to wear it anyway. This was definitely something princess Cordelia would wear to a ball, and as she swapped her damp clothes for the silky satin, she was no longer Anne but Cordelia herself.  


Upon seeing Anne in the dress, Diana said gleefully, ‘I just knew it was your colour!’  


‘Oh this dress has whisked me to a far away land,’ Anne sighed. ‘Don’t you think I look just like princess Cordelia? I mean, if I imagined her in any dress this would be it. I promise not to get an inch of cake batter on its beautiful material!’  


Diana laughed as Anne twirled around her room, the skirt ballooning as she spun.  


‘Come now, Anne, we have baking to resume!’  


The girls came down the stairs, and Anne still imagined herself as Cordelia walking gracefully down the entrance steps of the King’s ball. Cordelia was ever so nervous, as this was her first ball in a foreign kingdom, and she had been invited by none other than the prince himself! She imagined heads turning as one foot preceded the other, and finally as the two girls arrived at the doorway of the kitchen, Anne imagined it as the ballroom, the prince waiting in the middle of the room and turning to see her arrival in the most beautiful dress in all the land.  


This imagining completely shattered when instead she locked eyes with Gilbert, who was midway through a sip of his tea. He almost spat it back out upon seeing her and stood up abruptly, his chair screeching backwards in the motion. Ruby, who had been looking attentively at Gilbert drinking his tea, had followed his gaze to Anne and to the dress she adorned. Josie also stared at her but instead with a coldness that Anne sent a shiver to her core.  


‘Anne, you look…nice,’ Gilbert choked, clearing his throat awkwardly.  


A strange silence filled the space and Anne’s cheeks were hot with discomfort at seeing the mixed stares from the three in the room. She was so caught up in her daydreaming that she had not expected this reaction from Gilbert at all, and she wished that he would stop looking at her in such a way in front of Ruby and her friends.  


Gilbert must have sensed her unease and said quickly, ‘I must be going, much to do today. Thank you for the tea and the bandage.’  


And as quick as he’d jumped from his chair, he nodded politely to the girls and rushed out of the kitchen, the front door thumping behind him in his haste to depart.  


The girls all remained in the strange silence that hung in the air, likely due to them trying to grasp what had just happened.  


‘That was odd,’ Diana said humorously, trying to lift some of the tension. ‘Well, now that Anne’s dry, let’s get on to this cake!’  


No one brought up Gilbert’s bizarre parting again as the girls mixed the batter for the cake. Normal chatter resumed, thanks to Diana’s persistence. She kept glancing at Anne though, who couldn’t shake her furrowed brow and absent eyes. Anne’s eagerness for the baking day was replaced by a feeling unbeknownst to her, and the dress she wore now made her feel vulnerable.  


The cake batter looked silky and beautiful, and the girls cheered as it was placed in the tin and into the oven. Anne couldn’t help but smile at this, and as they waited tentatively for it to rise, Anne was more and more eager for its completion. Soon enough Anne was right back to musing about it being the best cake at the picnic, and how no doubt it would be the talk of the event.  


The girls spent the rest of the afternoon icing their perfectly risen cake and decorating it with sugary sweets.  


‘It’s perfect, don’t you think?’ Anne awed.  


Diana hugged her bosom friend and sighed. ‘It’s more than perfect, it’s heavenly!’  


When it was time for the girls to leave, Anne collected her wet clothes and made the short journey back to Green Gables. She only got a few metres from Diana’s before a voice called out to her.  


‘Anne! Wait up.’  


Anne turned to see Josie trailing through the snow towards her. The pretty, blonde girl, that Anne sometimes envied, wore a sweet smile that twisted her stomach.  


‘How fantastic is it that Gilbert has returned?’ she said.  


‘It’s good, I guess. For Ruby, I mean,’ Anne said hesitantly. This wouldn’t be the first time that Anne had fallen into one of Josie Pye’s traps.  


‘Exactly, for Ruby.’ Josie’s tone changed then, and the she got closer to Anne’s face, the harder it was for Anne to swallow. ‘I don’t know if you think anything has changed, but you’d do well to remember that Ruby has, and always will have, dibs. You can not even look at him.’  


‘I assure you, Josie, I have no intentions towards Gilbert Blythe,’ Anne said. ‘Ruby is my friend and I would never even think of the sort!’  


Josie narrowed her eyes down at Anne, whom was at least a head shorter than her. Josie had changed quite a bit since Anne’s first arrival to Avonlea, and if she was intimidating then, by heavens she was frightening now.  


‘Good. And why would Gilbert like an orphan girl like you?’  


Josie’s words cut into Anne’s heart like a knife through meat. People were just accepting her as a Cuthbert, no longer an orphan but a girl with a family! It was especially hard hearing one of her friends say it with such malice, like this year had not changed one bit of her opinion of Anne.  


Anne watched Josie walk away with tears brimming in her eyes.


End file.
